Pacemakers are primarily implanted into elderly patients more prone to have deteriorated skin tissue. Prior art pacemaker housings are generally rectangular with thicknesses from 3 to 5 millimeters. They are secured to the tissues at a single point and therefore tend to migrate. They are uncomfortable for the patients, produce unsightly bulges, and their exterior edges and corners produce high stress zones on the skin of the patient render it prone to infection.